1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional terminal fitting is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-285983. This includes a main portion connectable to a mating terminal fitting, a wire barrel portion to be crimped and connected to a core at an end portion of a wire, an insulation barrel portion to be crimped and connected to an insulation coating at the end portion of the wire and a coupling portion located between the wire barrel portion and the main portion. Further, a heat shrinkable tube is mounted on a part from the insulation barrel portion to the coupling portion. A connecting part between the terminal fitting and the wire is made waterproof by this heat shrinkable tube.
In the case of the conventional terminal fitting, the leading end of the heat shrinkable tube is open. Thus, water may enter through the leading end of the heat shrinkable tube to come into contact with the core. In view of this, if a waterproof wall for partitioning between the wire barrel portion and the main portion in a liquid-tight manner is provided between them and the heat shrinkable tube is mounted in close contact with this waterproof wall, the contact of water with the core can be prevented. However, in this case, the waterproof wall may possibly be displaced in a direction away from the wire barrel portion. Then, there is a problem that the leading end of the heat shrinkable tube does not reach the waterproof wall and the contact of water with the core cannot be reliably avoided.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a terminal fitting capable of maintaining high waterproof property.